It seemed like a good idea at the time
by Mimi-dudette
Summary: 'It was when Kyouya realised that he'd used a double negative, that he came to the conclusion he was very, very drunk.' Even the dark lord has his off moments. KyoHaru drabble, hinted TamaHaru x


**It seemed like a good idea at the time**

**One-sided KyoHaru drabble**

**AN: First off, to my earlier readers, I sorry for not updating anything in ages! I've been so busy, it's not even funny. But I promise, as soon as the exams are over and the deadlines past, I'll bang out the last chapters of 'I don't believe in love at first sight' and post the start of my new HikaHaru story. :D **

**This drabble has been floating around my files for a while. I'm not sure why I wrote it, but I thought I'd post it to prove I'm still alive. I think I just wanted to get Kyouya drunk... (That sounds terrible XD) Anyway. The shortest thing I've ever posted. Enjoy? x]**

* * *

><p>"Never have I never seen such idiots."<p>

It was when Kyouya realised that he'd used a double negative, that he came to the conclusion he was very, very drunk.

Mildly annoyed by this fact, he glared over at the twins because, naturally, it was all their fault. They seemed to have sprouted quadruplets, so he just tried to scowl at all of them at once, them with their stupid matching outfits and matching birthday badges displayed on their chests like hard-earned rosettes.

None of the other hosts found it necessary to drug the entire ensemble for their twentieth. No, Hunny and Mori didn't even have alcohol present and while himself and Tamaki had poured a few glasses, it was far from enough to even get them tipsy.

But then _the twins _happened.

Kyouya knew he should have followed Hunny and Mori's example and left when the twins both brought out numerous unlabeled bottles, devilish glints in their eyes and smirks curling their lips. Damn them back to hell! And damn Tamaki too, as it was his fault that Kyouya was still here. He decided they were all obviously plotting against him and his drunken paranoia agreed sombrely.

Frowning, he straightened up slowly and, as the twins had returned to just being twins, looked about him. Haruhi had long since fallen asleep and was now napping on the sofa, covered in a blanket that Hikaru had managed to conjure from thin air. The twins themselves were giggling uncontrollably at some unseen joke, occasionally fondly patting each other's faces and letting their eyelids droop sleepily. Losing an argument against his own reflection was Tamaki, though as Kyouya watched he turned a sickly shade of green and, with surprising swiftness, jumped to his feet and sprinted haphazardly towards the door.

"He's going to ruin the bathroom," Kyouya informed the twins in a slur, but they were already snoring. And they were supposed to be the hosts! How rude.

"Very rude," he confirmed aloud, before straightening his jacket (or trying to) and looking over at Haruhi again.

The room seemed to be spinning so it took a moment to find her, but eventually he did. He thought he saw her eyelids flutter but easily dismissed it, as he randomly came to an important decision.

A love confession would be a very good idea.

Yes, yes it would.

To seal the deal, he shook hands sombrely with himself, knocking a glass over as he did so.

There was obviously no profit in telling her awake; what would that get him? Nothing, though he could imagine the costs, not least the expression on Tamaki's face if the bonehead ever found out. No, he had been perfectly content to just stay silent and let the feeling fade with time. But then, tonight! Drunk he might be, but he was obviously still brilliant. There would no such costs in telling her while she slept and, if he was honest, it would help him put those feelings to rest for good. He had no time for them.

It was with this logic that he stumbled over and crouched next to her, looking as businesslike as was possible in the circumstances. He clumsily brushed some hair from her face and merely looked at her sleeping form for several seconds before speaking.

"I have something to tell you," he said. And then, bluntly as he was too dizzy for subtly, "I'm in love with you, Haruhi."

The room continued to spin. He felt sick. Haruhi seemed to blur from his vision and then gain a twin. The twin was staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Th-though honestly, I almost changed my mind when you actually ate those weird-looking things today," he mused, slurring and shaking his head, his glasses nearly falling off. And then, just before he keeled over and past out, "And I'll be adding that to your debt."


End file.
